The Secret Life of an American Boy
by Friday Night Special
Summary: After a one-night stand with bi-sexual stud John Cena, Maddy O'Neil winds up pregnant and never tells him. Now, six years later, Maddy finds it difficult to keep the secret safe when he begins dating Edge. full inside. Slash, mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil wound up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem? John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Okay, so this is yet another story from yours truely and since I'm on such a role with slash this is going to be another slash story revolving around my own Oc and John Cena and Edge. Now the rosters will be a little different and the superstars and divas will be on different brands, mostly susperstars from Raw will be on Smackdown. And that's pretty much it, I hope you enjoy._

**Warning:**_This story will contain slash which if you don't know means guyxguy, it will also contain mature scenes, launguage, alchol use, and male pregnancy. It any of the following offends you then you might wanna go and find another story.... like right now._

**Disclaimer:**_I own Madison, Ullie, Ricky. That's just about it._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_6 Years Ago: January 1, 2004_

I sighed as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat on the velvet red couch. I was currently lodged in between to completely different guys, one large muscular drunk jock, and another less large, less muscular drunk emo kid. And right now they were both staring as if they were both two large pitbull and I was a big, juicy tender steak. I tried my best not to make any eye contact with either of them to avoid giving them the wrong impression. God, what was I even doing here anyways?

I was currently at this wild, crazy New Year's house party hosted by the O'Conor twins Whitney and Britney, they were pretty much the hottest, most popular senior girls at California University. Sure I was glad that I was even invited, but from the looks of it everyone in the entire school was here, including a few of the professors. The only good thing was they lived in a large mansion on the hill and there was plenty of room for everyone. I would get up off the couch and try to find anywhere else in the house to be but I was too afraid that if I got up one of these guys would try to cop a feel on my ass and I really didn't feel like punching anyone tonight.

"Maddy, hey!" My best friend Ullie squealed as she walked over with a half empty beer bottle in her right hand. I wasn't really in a mood to get all chatty with her because she was sorta the reason why I was even in the jam since she ditched me to go dance with the football quarterback, Chad Ryans.

"Hey," I responded coldy rolling my eyes as I glanced back and forth at the two men on either side of me, they didn't een seem to notice Jill come over. "A little help would be nice!" I said turning back to her.

"You two, move now!" The two guys looked from me to Ullie who gave them one of her death glares and they both quickly got up and walked away, I could finally breathe again, I just wished the air didn't smell of booze. "What's the matter sweetie, aren't you having fun?" She asked throwing her light blonde hair behind her shoulder. She was such a pretty girl, with flawless tanned skin, crystal blue eyes, and full pink lips.

"Oh yeah, I had one cheese puff and then I sat down and got stuffed in-between Marylin Manson, and Hulk Hogan, I'm just peachy-key," I replied sarcastically as I quickly got up from the couch and pulled my jacket back over my arms. "Well, enjoy the rest of the party, see you in class tomorrow."

"Aww come on, Maddy don't be a party pooper. Just grab a drink, and find you a hot guy here to dance with, there are like a million hot gay guys here... literally I've probably danced with more girls here than guys," Ullie responded with a giggle.

"Oh please, who would wanna dance with me?" I groaned as she lead me over to the drink table and grabbed me a beer. I normally hated the taste of those things, and seeing how I was only ninteen and still not old enough to drink I usually tried to stay away from them.

"Dude, are you kidding? Your like totally smoking hot, if you weren't gay... I'd date you,"

"Aw, and that makes me feel so much better," I replied with a phony smirk as I took a long swig of my new beer before gagging, and coughing. "Oh God, ew, this is awful!" I sighed as I brushed a strand of my jet black hair out of my face. Sure I wasn't bad looking either, I was a little paler than Ullie, and my eyes were a bright green color.

"Well keep drinking cause that hunky guy over there is totally checkin you out," she whispered with a smirk.

I casually glanced over to my right where she was gesturing too and I noticed a group of four, all very hot guys, but who I instantly noticed was the one in the middle who kept looking back and forth from his friends to me. He was tall, well taller than me, he had broad well.... everything and was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and a pair of baggy denim jeans. He was really, hot.

"Ull, there is totally no way that guy is looking at me, he has to be looking at you," I groaned placing the beer bottle to the side back on the table, I couldn't stand the taste of it anymore.

"Oh my god, he's totally coming over here!" She suddenly squealed softly.

"No way, are you serious?"

"Yeah, he's totally coming over her like right now,"

"What?! Well then I'm totally going over there!" As I tried to quickly get away Ullie grabbed my shoulders and whirled me around so my nose suddenly bumped into the hard, cement like chest of the man from across the room. I slowly looked up into his eyes and he smile with both of his large hands gripped on my arms which kept me from falling.

"Hey there, you okay?"

I nodded slowly as a lost for words. I just continued to look up into his beautiful light brown eyes a little dumbfounded that I was currently in the arms of one of the hottest guys in the room.

"Well, I'm just gonna.... be somewhere else now, bye!" Before I could say one word of protest Ullie had grabbed my drink and was gone across the room in the blink of an eye. I gotta get better friends.

"That you friend?" The guy suddenly asked drawing my attention back to him as he slowly released my arms after I was fully back on my feet.

"Unfortunately yes, that's my best friend Ullie. Did you want her number or something cause I have it?" I asked with a smile even though I felt so dorky inside. Why was I offering him my best friends number when I should really be offering him mine? I am so messed up.

"No actually, but I wouldn't say no if you offered me your number,"

My eyes quickly lit up as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, and knowing I was blushing I quickly looked around waiting until I returned to my normal color.

"My name's John. And you are?"

"Madison.... and yes I do know it's a girls name, it was my mom's idea, they happen to be very optimistic people. Everyone calls me, Maddy though." I responded with a laugh.

"Madison... I like it. So, you go to CU?" He asked picking up one of the crab puffs from off the refreshment table and popping it into his mouth with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm majoring in Psychology. You?"

"I actually don't go here, Britney and Whitney are my cousins, and I visiting with my folks over the weekend. They just happened to be hosting this party and I decided to attend," I nodded before growing silent as I glanced across the room and saw Ullie smirking and giving me a thumbs up from the other room as she danced with some random guy. "So do you wanna dance?"

I quickly turned back to John not sure if I heard right. "Um, I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you would like to dance. You looked pretty bored over here before so I thought you might wanna dance with me,"

"Um... well, okay."

I smiled softly as he held out his right hand taking mine and lead me out to the dance floor where everyone else was currently grinding on each other to Fat Lip by Sum 41 which was ironically my favorite song, it was kind of like having sex on the dance floor except everyone's clothes were in the way. I giggled as John twirled me around so that my back was facing him. He gently placed his hands on both sides of my waist as I moved my hips pressed back up against him. Although I tried to ignore it, I knew that hard poke that I felt back there every time I moved closer to him definitely wasn't his belt buckle.

I suddenly found my arm snaking up around the back his neck. I turned my head to left slightly looking in his eyes and he looked down into mine. All of a sudden the muisc began to fade out, and everyone else in the room just seemed to dissapear. I didn't know what was going on but it seemed as if right now, in this moment we were the only two people left in the house, on the earth even.

Finally he slowly brought his smooth warm lips down to mine and gave me a quick kiss. That quick kiss lead to a hot and steamy make-out session on the dance floor, and before I even knew exactly what happened, or what the hell ever else we did together that night, we were both upstairs in one of the rooms in the O'Connor mansion. All of our clothes- both mine and John's- were littered everywhere across the floor as he was currently on top of me, his erect, and very large member slowly, and carefully with a little extra force pushed itself past my my tight entrance. I whimpered and my eyes snapped shut from intense amount of pain shooting through my body. Since I'd only been with one other guy in my life, and he wasn't nearly as big as John, the feeling wasn't all that comfortable a feeling for me exactly.

I slowly opened my eyes as John suddenly stopped and softly smiled a me in a form of wondering if we should stop, I gave him a nod to continue and he took it really slow and soon the pain quickly turned to pleasure as once he had fully buried himself deep inside of me and I gave him the approval to start he began to thrust in to me, then pull back out a little before repeating the process over and over again. It started off really slow smooth, and then all of a sudden the pace picked up and the only sound in the room were loud moans and the occasional swear words that were usually thrown around in situations like this. As I laid under him looking deep into his amazing eyes I realized, he was actually really great in bed. From all the drinks we'd had his rhythm would fall off a little but he got back on track really quick. It was actually the best sex I'd ever had.. out of the only two people I ever slept with, himself included.

The sex lasted for nearly two hours of pure ecstasy before John finally gave me one last good stroke sending me over the edge, and all over his very well chiseled chest panting hard. He smirked before he quickly followed coming to his earth-shattering climax as well. As soon as he did this I suddenly felt something strange which sent a serious spark of terror running through my entire body. I felt his hot seed fill me inside before he pulled out causing me to gasp softly and a little to dripple out of my entrance and down onto the bed sheets as he rolled over falling on his back beside me. Oh my god, He didn't used a condom! Oh crap! How could I have been so stupid?!

"That was.... absolutely amazing, you were... amazing," he said with a broad smirk still coming down from his high as he panted heavy and turned back to me brushing me sweat filled hair out of my face. I quickly turned over my back facing him as I continued to insult myself mentally. The room was filled with the smell of a mixture of John's calonge, my hairspray, sweat, and sex.

"Um... yeah. Thanks," I responded softly looking down at the mess underneath the sheets. I sighed as I suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of my head kissing it softly and before I knew it, we had both fallen asleep.

I had no clue how I ended up in this situation but wished at that exact moment that I could take it all back and stop myself from having all those drinks.

Everyone found out why nine months later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil wound up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem? John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Okay so second chapter, every PLEASE leave me a review or an alert or something to tell me what you think if you hate it or not nothing will really hurt my feelings.. well unless your really mean about it, but please still let me know something people._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A **soft smile crept across my face while I looked out my bedroom window as I thought back to that wild night at the at CU. I could still remember the look on John's face as we we were making love, he was so tender and gentle with me, it was really great, and still even years later the best sex I've ever had. I hadn't been with many people since then, I'd say only about three guys- none of which I was still currently dating- totaling out to six guys but every time I was with that one guy after it was over I always knew that John was better.

But, as usual everything good that happens in my life always turns to crap as because when I woke up the next morning I lying on my bed in my dormroom, my roommate hadn't come back yet, and John was nowhere to be found. And since then I haven't seen, or spoken to him again. I guess I had just been another hole for him to put on his belt, or bedpost or whatever. However, there was one good thing that came out of that night. The most important thing in my life since then.

"Mommy, mommy!" I smiled and turned away from my window as my six-year old son, Ricky came running into the room and jumped on my bed beside me. Yes, I let him call me mommy, since I'd sat screaming for twenty hours in sheer agony delivering him from a place where babies should just not come from, I figured it was only fair. He looked just like his father, most of his facial features beside my green eyes and long hair black hair, he'd gotten from his dad.

"Hey sweetie, where's aunt Ullie?" I asked picking him up into my onto my lap. He currently had his favorite toy which was a stuffed Reptar doll, he had this insane fascination with the show 'Rugrats' and I bought it for him for his birthday last year. It had been like his best friend ever since.

"She's right here and she's tired," Ullie groaned as she walked into the bedroom as well and flopping down on the bed beside us. "Little advice, when your taking him to the park, never stand in front of the ice cream truck! Those little crumb snatchers were like wild animals!" She cried.

Ullie had been here with me through it all, she was actually the hand I squeezed hard enough to paralyze in the delivery room when I was giving birth to Ricky. She was still as beautiful as ever but over the years she had dyed her once light blonde hair a dark red color. It actually looked more natural than her natural blonde hair did. "Sweetie, I love you both but auntie needs a break. I'm going to Starbucks you want anything?"

"Ooh! Iced latte please, thanks for watching Ricky, Ull your the best." Ricky and I waved as Ullie got up and walked out of the room leaving the loft we shared together since we graduated from college.

It was really tough finishing school when your a nineteen year old pregnant guy. My parents didn't really want much to do with me once I got pregnant. They called me all sorts of names most of them along the lines of 'whore', and 'slut' so I hadn't spoken to them since, I sent them a picture of Myself and Ricky, and sometimes Ullie as well every two years so they could keep track of what their grandson and son looked like but I hadn't actual had verbal contact with them in six years. Ullie helped out whenever she could to make sure I finished, she babysat and went with me to baby classes, she was pretty much put simply Ricky's second mom. I did graduate from CU, with honors actually and I got my degree in psychology which was my current career path. I was a therapist.

Every since that night six years ago- well three weeks after that night when the morning sickness started and I realized I was pregnant- I been thinking about going to Whitney and Britney and finding out if there was anyway to get in contact with John, but every time I decided against it. If he wanted anything to do with me after that night then he would have made an attempt to find me, I still didn't even know his last name actually, all I knew was John. Ricky would ask me about him every now and then and I always gave him the same answer, ''Your dad was a sweet and very talented man,'' which was true I guess beside the hold hit it-n-quit thing he pulled on me.

It was Monday night and the three us were currently sitting in the living room. Ullie and I were on the couch while Ricky sat on the floor in front of the television with the Reptar doll in his hand. Sure he was a little old for it but it was his favorite toy and I sure as hell wasn't about to try and take it away from him. Ullie had tried and she still had the bite marks on her legs to give me enough reason not to follow in her footsteps. I glanced up to the clock on the wall and noticed it was nine 'o clock. Ricky's bedtime was usually eight but since it was summer vacation I decided to extend it till ten.

"Mom, wrestling's on!" He suddenly yelled as he jumped up from the floor and ran over climbing up on the sofa cuddling up beside me. I knew he loved summr vacation because it ment he got to stay up and watch wrestling, although I'd never seen it I knew he liked it so much so tonight I decided to sit in here and watch it with him to see what all the fuss was about.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. Night Maddy, night little man!" Ullie said as she got up and began smothering Ricky's face in kisses.

"Don't drown my son in your lipstick Ull," I joked as she hit me on the arm before walking upstairs towards the bedrooms.

Just like I suspected, wrestling sucked. The fights were fake which was obvious to anyone my age so it really just took away any interest in it for me, but Rick was loving every second of it so I didn't spoil the fun for him, and pretended to be excited every time someone got hit with a steel chair or went for a... swaton I think it was called.

"Ooh! Mommy here comes John Cena, he's my favorite!" Ricky cheered looking to me before looking back once again gluing his eyes to the television.

John? I quickly shook it out of my head. There was no way that I'd had a one night stand with a really hot WWE superstar and was currently holding his six-year old son in my hands. I giggled softly at the idea before completely shaking the idea out of my head as I turned back to the t.v. as we waited for this John Cena person to come from the back.

As soon as he shot through the curtains from backstage my eyes instantly locked with every single one of his facial features. That chin! That jaw! Those eyes! Oh, my god!

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_I suddenly found myself screaming uncontrollably as I looked into the face of Ricky's father. "Ullie! Ullie get down here now!"

"What is it mommy?" Ricky asked giving me a confused look.

"Nothing sweetie, mommy just knows that man is all.... ULLIE!" I screamed upstairs before finally Ullie came rushing back downstairs in nothing but a pink and black Victoria Secret lacy bra and panties set. I gasped before quickly covering Ricky's eyes. "You couldn't have come down dressed?!"

"Oh whatever, what do you--.... OH MY GOD! Is that who I think it is?!" She screamed as she caught a glimpse of John on the television.

I nodded in agreement as well as shock as we both turned back to the television and watched John working in the ring. He still had an amazing body just like he had five years ago. His face had matured a lot, his features were more chiseled, more manly. I always knew that he was much older than me, if I had to guess I'd say he was around thirty-one or thirty-two at the most right now, while I was only twenty-five. As I stared at the television in complete shock I still couldn't bring myself to believe it.

My one night stand son's father was a WWE Superstar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil wound up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem? John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Okay so third chapter, I got three reviews for the last chapter and I'm like totally glad but I know that there are other's out there reading so you know you want to review as well or alert this or something, either way this was another I already had written along with another chapter and a half (work in progress) which will also be up shortly so keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you all later!________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 2

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I cannot believe I let Ullie talk me into this. It was a week later and myself, Ullie, and Ricky- who hadn't stopped hopping up and down from excitement until I scolded him in the car- were currently sitting down in the front row of the Raw arena that Monday night. Ironically Raw was coming to Los Angeles this week and Ullie forced me to buy each of us tickets so I could finally confront John after five long years.

She wanted me to scold him for child support and all that other stuff but I wasn't really interested in any of it, I just wanted Ricky to finally see his father, who just happened to be his idol, and I wasn't John to know that he had a son. I hadn't really planned out exactly how all of this would work but we had our backstage passes already ready for when just after John's match tonight- which I had no doubt he had- and we'd go back right after him and drop the ball.

"This is so exciting!" Ullie chimed as she glanced around at all the people surrounding us screaming and holding up signs for the cameramen zooming around us. They had even come directly on us and we got to wave to all our friends on live television. Even I had to admit the energy in here was getting me sorta pumped up.

Ricky had persuaded us into buying WWE gear to this event so Ullie herself was wearing a Batista jersey which she currently had tied showing off her stomach, and a WWE baseball cap, Ricky was dressed head to toe in 'Chain Gang' items from a authentic John Cena army fatigue hat to army fatigue sneakers with a Chain Gang symbol on the side, and I myself wore a t-shirt with 'Rated R' on it for I think Ricky said his name was Edge, and a pair of cargo jeans with was loaded down with chains and also had the 'Rated R' star symbol on the right leg. And might I add that none of this crap was cheap.

"I wonder if I can get Batista to sign my boobs?" Ullie questions adjusted her strapless bra up correctly onto her... assets.

I gasped as I covered Ricky's ears. "Ullie?!"

"What?! He probably all girls have cooties anyways, don't you sweetie?"

"Your a girl aunt Ullie, do you have cooties?" Ricky responded with a curious look.

"Yes," I replied quickly. "And you should stay away from any girl who acts like your aunt Ullie, those are what we call naughty gir-" Ullie softy jabbed me in the gut before I could finish and I simply laughed before suddenly fireworks started going off overhead startling me. I guess the show was officially starting.

"This is so COOL!" Ricky cheered as he stood up in his chair and held up the John Cena sign that Ullie and I made for him. Ullie had tried to write 'I'm John Cena's son' on it but I didn't think that a fan sign was the best way to break the news to the guy.

****

*************

"Come on, hit him with the chair you sissy!" Ullie taunted to the two large men in the ring. I glanced over to her and gave her a questing look and she simply shrugged. "What? Somebody has to livin this thing up. You think I should flash my boobs? I bet that will get this guys to spring into action."

"Your parents must be so proud," I responded sarcastically.

"Yeah well at least I didn't get knocked up at a house party, but hey your a real Mother Teresa."

I gasped before smirking as I turned back to the match. Someone named The Big Show was currently talking smack to another, very much smaller guy name, The Miz. I was still getting familiar with all the different talents so I often shouted out the wrong name and Ricky who just shake his head at me in disappointment. Which was a first for me.

Suddenly, a song that had become stuck into my head since last week boomed over the arena causing everyone to jump out of their seats and cheer, even Ricky had quickly jumped up and was waving his sign around in the air. That was the theme music of John Cena.

_Your time is up my time is now  
You can't see me my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now  
You can't see me my time is now..._

He came out from the back as usual with so much energy, and passion and did some little salute thing like you do in the Marines, or the Army, whichever. He quickly began running down the ramp slapping five to every single hand that he came across. Thankfully he didn't come down as far to where we were currently sitting and climbed up into the ring grabbed a mic from the steel steps as he climbed in.

__

"Now Miz.... Freak show. Both of you come out here winning about how you both want a shot at Randy Orton for the WWE Title well I just have one thing to say to that, NOBODY HERE GIVES A DAMN!"

Okay to wrap it up there was more smack talk, some shoving, a little more smack talk, and it ended with a match being made for the three men later tonight for a qualifying match I think they called it a Number 1 contenders match, and the winner was supposed to get a shot at the WWE title whatever the hell that was. I'm pretty sure that it was some kind of belt thought, that's what all the champions form of fighting sport won.

"Okay, now's your chance go!" Ullie ordered nudging me in the side to go after John had made his way back backstage.

"No, he still has a match coming up and if I go back there and drop this big bomb on him then he may lose his focus and could get hurt or something. I'll just wait until the shows over to go and talk to him," I responded firmly not taking room for protest. This was my secret and I was going to tell John when I was ready.

"Mom, I gotta go use the bathroom!" Ricky whined as he began squirming around uncomfortably in his seat. I sighed before nodding and taking his hand and getting up from our seats.

"Okay I'm going to go find a bathroom, hold our seats okay?" I ordered to Ullie who smiled as she lifted her legs and stretched out across all three of our chairs giving me a thumbs up. I laughed before taking Ricky through the crowd and towards what appeared to be an exit door which I hoped lead me towards a bathroom.

Finally after searching around this stupid arena for like ten minutes I finally found a bathroom and began to go inside with Ricky before he quickly stopped me.

"Mom, I'm six years old, I can do this on my own," he protested. I simply raised my hands in surrender and stood outside the door as he went inside to handle his business.

I waited for about five minutes before I suddenly heard the door to the bathroom opening behind me and I quickly turned around only to have my nose run into a broad, tanned, well toned chest. I didn't know who it was, but I did know that unless my son grew about twenty years while he was in the bathroom, this sure as hell wasn't him.

"Um... is this your kid?" I glanced up a little and looked into the eyes of the man. He had long scraggly sandy blond hair, and was wearing only a pair of black wrestling tights and boots. I suddenly noticed that his tights and boots had the same symbol that I had on my clothes but his were red while mine were yellow. I then looked down and in his right hand was my the left hand of son who was covered in toilet paper.

"Oh no. Yes that's my son, I am _so_ sorry for any trouble he may have caused you," I apologized taking Ricky away from him and picking him up into my arms.

"Oh no, no trouble. I used to love the mystery of toilet paper myself when I was a kid," he said with a smirk, he then looked down and noticed my attire. "Ahh.... so your an Edgehead huh?"

"Um... excuse me?" I asked confused as to whether he was insulting me or not.

"An Edgehead, that means your one of my fans but if you didn't know that then I guessing not," he replied his smile still not fading. "Most people aren't anymore."

"Why not, you seem like a nice enough person?" I asked smiling as well as I tried to unwrap my son.

"Yeah, but these damn story lines, but somebody has gotta be the villain, and I just play it so well so why fight with what your good at right?" He replied with a chuckle, I laughed as well and nodded. "So, where's this little guy's mommy?" He asked referring to Ricky.

"Well... your looking at him," I responded my smile fading a little as it turned into a nervous grin. His smile still didn't fade and he just simply nodded.

"So, you had him?"

"Um yep, twenty hours of non-stop screaming and unberable pain but, it was all worth it I guess," I replied giving Ricky a big squeeze.

"Well you've got a very cute kid here... oh I'd better get going, I've gotta be at the gorilla like, now. I gotta go get my ass kicked by Hunter so, It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too Mr....." I trailed off realizing that I didn't even know his name.

"Well my stage name is Edge, but you can call me Adam," he replied as he stepped to the side so that he could head the opposite way back towards the front of the arena.

"Nice to meet you Adam. I'm Madison by the way, friends call me Maddy."

"Maddy, huh? That's different... I'm sure I'll remember that. See you around, mommy," I giggled and waved as I watched him walk off and exit through the door to the right which I'm guessing lead to the backstage area of the arena where John was probably getting warmed up for his match tonight.

I sighed before looking to Ricky and giving him a soft smile as he kissed me on the cheek. I giggled before heading back to the door we had come in from earlier and headed back into the arena where Ullie had gotten comfortable laid back in our seats drinking a soda.

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Language! And we had a little trouble in the bathroom, seems like Ricky wanted to play Mummy in the bathroom, but I met this really sweet guy on the way back. His name was..."

_"From Toronto Ontario, Canada. The Rated-R Superstar, Edge!"_

"Him!" I gasped I pointed at the blond from before who burst through the curtains to some loud rock music.

"Oh my god, you talked to Edge?!" She gasped moving closer. "Bitchin!"

"Ullie, language!" I scolded once more. Ricky was picking up everything we said nowadays and I really didn't feel like explaining to his teacher exactly why he told a fellow classmate to kiss his ass when they asked to borrow his crayons. "And yes. I met him when I was taking Ricky to the bathroom. He was really sweet, and his real name is Adam."

"Man, you are so lucky you gay guys get all the hot guys!" She pouted as she folded her arms across her chest and sat back up straight in her seat.

"Ullie, I'm pretty sure he's not gay, he was just friendly." I responded as I pushed her legs back down to the floor and sat down with Ricky still in my lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd like to get really.... _friendly_ with you."

I gasped before I just laughed as I turned back to the ring and saw Adam get in and run over to the turnbuckle on the side where we were sitting. He glanced around snarling at everyone until he saw me a smirked softly before quickly turning back to snarling. I looked over to Ullie's who's jaw had dropped.

"Bitchin, no?" I quirked and she simply flipped me off before turning back to the ring as another guy who Adam called Hunter although his ring name called him Triple H came out to the ring and the crowd did nothing but cheer except for me since I was rooting for Adam.

The match ended very quickly with Adam getting hit with the pedigree- yes I was learning the terms now- and Hunter got the pin. The crowd cheered but I booed seeing as how I knew the real Adam, and I if he only had one cheering Edgehead in the crowd then guess I was just gonna be that one.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil wound up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem? John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Okay so this is the fourth chapter. I want to send a SUPER! Special thanks to all my reviewers/favs/alerters and fo taking the time to give my story a chance, it means like so much to me, thanks guys! EnjoY!_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

The show was over for the night, it ended with John Cena and the other two guys in a triple threat match wth John winning by getting that "Big Show" fella to tap out, no surprise there. The three of us were currently backstage glancing around at everything that the WWE superstars did after the show. Ullie and I were just observing for John while Ricky was running around like he had finally found his way into Candy-land.

"Okay, well I don't see him lets go!" I said quickly as I turned and headed for the nearest exit even though we'd only just began our search.

"Oh no you don't," I swore softly as Ullie gripped my shoulders and quickly turned me back around. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, and we're not leaving until we find him," she said determined as we continued down the long hallway.

Ricky had already met everyone from Randy Orton, to Hornswoggle, if we hadn't found John by now we weren't gonna find him at all. I sighed and shrugged at Ullie and she understood nodding in agreement as I took Ricky's hand and lead him towards the exit door in the back of the hall.

"Maddy? Hey! When I said 'see you around' I didn't think it would be this soon," I quickly stopped and turned around a smile formed across my face as now standing in front of me was Adam. He had changed into a gray fitted t-shirt, faded distressed jeans and a pair of black shoes. He smelled really nice so I'm guessing he just got done taking a shower.

"Okay Ricky, we're leaving. Maddy I'll meet you back at the car okay?" Before I could protest Ullie had scooped my son up and ran off back towards the exit heading for the car. She was so getting fired as Ricky's Godmother when we got back home.

"Um.... good Godmothers are so hard to find these days," I said with a nervous giggle and Adam simply laughed. "I'm really sorry about your match, you totally should have kicked his ass."

"I should be the one apologizing to you, I kind of gave away the ending for ya,"

"Well either way I think the outcome should have been different. You were really good out there, It was the best match I'd seen all night, even better than the main event."

"Well that's about the nicest thing anyone's every said to me. By the way, what do you do?" He asked with a curious smirked as he stepped back so his back was pressed up against the white brick wall.

"Me? Oh well nothing as exciting as what you do really, I'm a therapist."

"Hmm... so your a quack-doctor?"

"No!" I laughed "I help people deal with their day-to-day problems, like stress, kid troubles- I'm really good with those- and stuff like that, and besides, your one to talk Mr. Body-slam. I'm sure throwing someone in a _padded_ turnbuckle takes so much effort," I joked as I walked over and stood beside him.

"Ouch, good one," he replied holding his chest in fake pain.

I laughed and nodded. "Thank you. Well, I guess I should get going. She gets kid of impatient and starts throwing temper tantrums if I take too long,"

"Isn't Ricky a boy?"

"Yes, but I was talking about his Godmother. Well it was nice meeting you, and good luck with..... fighting. As a loyal Edgehead, I hope you kick ass."

I waved and he simply smiled and nodded as I pulled my coat onto by back and walked around the corner heading out of the exit door. The parking lot was nearly empty except for a couple cars to the side which I'm guessing were the rented cars for the talent, and my red and black BMW parked in the center of the lot.

"Hey, Madison! Wait up!" I quickly stopped and turned around as I saw Adam running out of the arena and headed towards me. "Look I know this is a little fast, and I wouldn't blame you or be angry if you said no but I was just wondering if you would... maybe.. like to go out with me?"

I was shocked. Okay I had absolutely no idea Adam actually liked me like that, or guys for that matter. My breath became caught in my throat and I couldn't find the words to say. It had been nearly a year since I've dated anyone, I've just always been so busy with Ricky because no matter what he always comes first in my life and most of the guys I date don't really usually get or like that since they don't have kids of their own. Adam sighed and lowered his head when I didn't respond but just stood there stunned.

"It's okay, I understand. See ya--"

"I'd love to!" I quickly called after him since he had begun to run back towards the arena. He quickly stooped dead and turned around on his heels.

"Um... I'm sorry what'd you say?"

"I'd love you go out with you Adam, but aren't you guys like getting ready to head off to another state or something, isn't that how it works in the company?"

"Um, actually to avoid getting jet lagged Vince lets us stay in the city up until Saturday and then we pack it up and head to the next city. We spend most of our time in Florida at Orlando Studios though, that's where we do most of our tapings,"

I simply nodded in agreement and smiled. "Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow. I live at 1221 Dane Avenue."

"I think I know exactly where that is, I'll be there. Seven okay? I don't wanna keep you away from your son too long."

"Seven's perfect. I'll see you then," I thought about giving him a quick kiss on the cheek but suddenly I heard a lot of laughing coming out of the arena and I turned to see a group of guys coming out. And of course in the middle of the group, there was John.

"Oh, that's the dick-torage. Hunter, Hennigan a.k.a Morrison, Dave, and their leader, Cena. They think their the shit around here, especially John, he gets all the girls, and even guys- bisexual- and everybody loves him. Everybody but me, bastard," Adam sneered as he turned back from the group four and gave me a concerned look seeing as how my face had lost all color and my usually light tanned skin was now ghostly pale. It was five years ago all over again. "Hey, Maddy? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at seven. Don't be late!" I ordered with a smile and a wave as I quickly ran across the lot and jumped into the driver's seat of my car and quickly starting the engine not even paying attention to Ullie who was screaming at me to tell her what happened between me and Adam, I just wanted to get out of there before John saw me, or before Ullie saw him from the car. I just wasn't ready yet.

I quickly pressed the pedal to the floor and hauled that car out of the lot, but I quickly slowled down after I remembered that my son was in the car. I glanced over to Ullie who was giving me a look like I one of her endless list ex-boyfriends. Complete horror.

"What?" I asked casually.

"You are one crazy son of a---"

"Language."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil wound up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem? John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Fifth chapter, WAHOO! And if you guys are wondering why these chapters are up so fast, it's because I already had a couple wrriten down, so far the next chapter is the last I already have typed up so I'll try to type up more have them ready for a quick update but I make no gaurentees, but I will still update as often as I can so don't fret kay? Alright!________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 4

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ull, have you seen my favorite bracelet?!" I called as I searched frantically around my bedroom for the charm bracelet my aunt Kelly gave me for my sixteenth birthday. It surprisingly still fit perfectly.

"Did you check the jewelry box?!" She called back from my guess the living room. She was gonna be watching Ricky tonight while I went out with Adam.

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead as I ran back into my bedroom and opened the jewelry box on the dresser and there my bracelet was, the same place I put it every time after I got done with it. Okay, so maybe I was just a little nervous, it had been a while since I dated and he was a WWE superstar so there was a little stress there.

I gave myself a quick look over in the mirror. I had grown so much from when I got pregnant. Not in a fat way but in a more mature way. My skin now had a nice little tan, and my hair black hair was now to my neck instead of way down to my shoulders like it was before. I looked much more mature now then I did back then, and not only psychically but mentally as well. I now had way much more confidence and I don't doubt myself as much now. My attire was a white v-neck long sleeve shirt, a pair of light wash jeans with a white chain belt, and a pair of white dress shoes. I smirked at my reflection as I snapped my bracelet onto my wrist and headed downstairs.

"What time is is?!" I asked checking my hair in the mirror as I arrived in the living room.

"Um.... seven," Ullie replied. Rick was sitting between her legs playing with his Reptar doll and G.I. Joe.

"What?! Oh my God he's late!"

"Relax sweetie, it's just three minutes after. You've got to stop stressing over this so much or your gonna tank this date, and believe me you need a boyfriend,"

"Gee, thanks for your kind words but please, don't tip-toe around my feelings Ullie!"

"Don't worry, I didn't."

I snarled at her when suddenly the doorbell rang and my heart flipped. I looked to Ullie with wide unsure eyes and she rolled her eyes before getting up and pushing me towards the door. I quickly tried to turn around and go back but she kept a firm grip on my shoulders as I was now standing in front of the door.

"Maybe I'm not ready!" I said quietly enough so Adam wouldn't hear me as I turned around facing Ullie.

"Maddy, you haven't had sex in over a year..."

"Ullie!"

"What?! Nor, have you been on a date so you are totally ready, actually your over ready so good luck and don't freak out," before I could respond she reached in front of me an opened the door.

I slowly turned back around and smiled as Adam stood there with his hands stuffed his pockets. His long blonde hung freely on his shoulders and he wore a black graphic shirt under a black blazer, a pair of distressed jeans, and black dress shoes. He cleaned up very nice when he was out of the ring, although I did find his amazingly toned chest very enjoyable.

"Um Adam, hi," I said softly giving him a five-finger wave as did Ullie behind me.

"Hi, you look.... amazing. How are you, Ullie?" He responded with a broad smile.

"Hi, Adam. I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm great. So Maddy.... wow you look amazing,"

I giggled. "Thanks, you look pretty amazing yourself."

"Aww. Well it's getting late so you kids go on out and have fun, and I'll keep an eye on Ricky while your out okay,"

Oh crap! I had completely forgotten about my son. "Ricky! I'm leaving, come give me a kiss!"

In the blink of an eye Ricky had run into the room and was currently in my arms as I picked him up off the floor and kissed him on the cheek before handing him back over to Ullie. Adam held out his hand and slapped Ricky five before turning back to me and holding out his arm.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely, I'll be back no later than eleven and I want him in bed by the time I get back, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah go have fun already!" Ullie responded before gently shoving me out the front door and into Adam's arms. I laughed before looking back and scowling as she gave the two of us a five-finger wave and closed the door.

__

**~*~*~**

"So, Ricky seems like a great kid," Adam stated as we walked alongside the sidewalk. It had a great view of the Sixth Street Bridge downtown which was simply amazing at night, the bright lights on the bridge always made the crystal water below sparkle in the night, and it was like my favorite spot in the whole city. "You seem to have done a great job with him."

"Thanks, it was a little tough at first, most nineteen year old boys don't have to worry about if getting a degree, and wondering if their gonna die on the day their child's due. But I had Ullie and she's been with me through it all, even when nobody else was,"

"No parents?" Adam asked giving me a sadden expression. I shook my head in reply. "Ricky's dad?"

"Um.. well that's a little complicated, he actually doesn't know. It was a stupid party, and I had one too many drinks, I didn't even really know the guy, and nine months later... here comes Ricky," I replied with a nervous giggle. I glanced over to Adam who just stared forward blankly not showing any emotion. "Oh God, you think I'm a total whore." I sighed.

"What?!" He quickly responded with a laugh. "Not at all, we all do things we're not proud of when we were younger. I've had my share of problems in the past but that doesn't make any of us bad people. And besides, I'm pretty sure that with a son like Ricky I wouldn't regret it for a second."

I smiled. "I don't. Rick'ys actually the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well that and this amazing corndog, you have very good taste." I replied taking a bit of the corndog Adam had bought me. I'm glad it wasn't one of those big upscale restaurants. A romantic walk looking out at the Sixth Street Bridge with a corndog was a dream date to me.

"Well thank you. You know, most guys I date would consider me to be cheap, they think I should take them to fancy french restaurants, and being driven in limos just because I have a good job in the WWE. I'm really glad that your not one of those guys Maddy."

"And I'm glad you aren't totally labeling me off because I have a son. Most guys I date either don't want anything to do with children, or think I'm easy just because I'm twenty-six with a six-year old son."

"Well I think your a pretty terrific guy, and if you don't mind... I'd really like to kiss you right now?"

My breathe instantly became caught in my throat after he said that. I didn't have a problem with kissing on the first date, especially if I liked him a lot, and I _really _liked Adam, but I'm just a little worried if it's too good to be true, I never really had all that great luck with men.

"If you think it's too fast then.." Adam trailed off looking a little disappointed as he stared off down onto the ocean.

I gently turned his head towards mine by his chin, "I'd really like for you to kiss me. If you wan--"

I was suddenly cut off when Adam's lips gently pressed against mine, they were warm, soft and absolutely perfect. I suddenly closed my eyes as I became lost in the kiss, my arms trailing up until they found their way up around his neck and his moved around my waist pulling me closer as I suddenly felt his tongue lick ad my bottom like wanting entry into my mouth, I smirked before letting it pass and allowing him the privilege to explore my mouth before I suddenly stepped back, mainly for air seeing as how I had lost track of how long we had been kissing.

I smiled and made a 'wow' motion with his mouth causing me to giggle as I turned back out to the ocean and brushed a strand of hair from my face, the air was a little chilly out which kept my cheeks from burning bright red. He was a really dam good kisser, one of the best actually. It was a tie with... guess who?

"Wow, that was.... one of the most amazing first kiss I've ever had in my life," Adam stated with a broad smile.

"Yeah, right back at cha.... oh my God!" I cried as I suddenly glanced at my watch on my wrist and took notice of the time, it was like twenty minutes after eleven, Ullie, and Ricky are gonna kill me!

"What?" Adam asked scooting closer.

"Um, we are like really past my curfew, my son and Ullie are going to kill me!" I stressed as I buried my face into my palms with my elbow rested up on the side railing.

"We'll then we'd better get back to my car right, are you a fast runner?" Adam asked with a mischievous smirk but I didn't take much notice into wondering why.

"Um, not particularly why?"

"Well, that means I get to do.... THIS!"

I screamed as Adam suddenly gently lifted me over his shoulder and began running off down the sidewalk, he was like way stronger than I thought. He carried me like this all the way back to his car which was like a whole block away. I laughed as I playfully hit his back and he finally placed me down by the passenger's side of his car.

"Wow, that's a first," I laughed as did Adam as he opened the door and I climbed inside. Wow, this guy was like the perfect gentleman, totally different than his in-ring personality. He walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side before pulling back off towards my street which was like twenty minutes or so away from here.

Once we'd gotten back to my house I quickly climbed out of his car and ran up to the font door searching frantically through my jacket pocket until I finally found my key and stuck in into the lock switch.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I quickly turned around and saw Adam standing at the end of the grantie steps that lead up to the front door with his hands in his pocket. He slowly then walked forward until he was standing right in front of me, he was definitely taller by a couple feet so he towered a little. "Aren't you gonna say goodnight?"

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Goodnight Ada---"

Once again I was cut off by Adam lips pressing up against mine, although his kiss was more passionate, and heated. A soft moan escaped from my parted lips while Adam tongue once again wiggled its way into my mouth, not that I minded. We stood like that for another five minutes before I finally needed to breathe, and get inside to check on my son so I finally reluctantly took a step back. Adam looked a little sadden so I lifted myself on my toes a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I had a great time, and your a pretty damn good kisser so I give it a perfect ten," I spoke with a soft smile.

"So does that mean I get a second date tomorrow, and you can even bring Ricky if you like?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I put on a thinking face before nodding.

"Okay, I'm sure Ricky would love to spend some time with you, see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it, goodnight Maddy."

"Goodnight Adam."

I waved as he headed back down the lawn to his car and got in, with one last honk of the horn and a wave he drove off. I smiled before unlocking the front door and walking inside, quietly closing it behind me as I stepped inside. I sighed heavily as I rested my back up against the door and tilted my head up to the ceiling a little.

"Where the hell have you been?" My eyes quickly snapped open as I turned to Ullie who was walking downstairs in a pink silk robe. Thank God for Ricky being asleep causing her to whisper, I really didn't feel like being taken from my good mood by her yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Is he asleep?" I asked referring to Ricky as I glanced to the staircase.

"Yeah, I tucked him in. So, how was the date?" She asked a little louder as we walked away into the kitchen and I poured myself a glass of milk.

"It was honestly amazing, Adam is so sweet and genuine, he's nothing like that Edge character he plays, it was probably the best date I've been on in a while. We went for a long moonlight stroll down the boardwalk, he bought us some corndogs and a soda, and then we just talked and looked out to the Sixth Street Bridge, it was amazing."

"Did you guys... ya know?"

I gasped. "No Ull! I'm not a whore. We kissed--"

"That's what I meant you idiot! So how was it, is he a good kisser because he looks like a _really_ good kisser?"

"Yeah he's a pretty great kisser, and I'm like pretty tired so I'm gonna go check on Ricky real quick and then I'm gonna head to bed, you'd better get some sleep as well, it's a little late Ull," I gave her a quick kiss on the check and a hug before walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs into Ricky's room.

He was sleeping soundly under his Reptar bedspread. I smiled as I quietly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed gently running my fingers through his silky black hair. He reminded me so much of John, he was like a spitting image of Cena actually. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up and quietly walking back out of his room and closing the door behind me. I met Ullie in the hallway headed down the hallway towards her bedroom which was right next door to mine.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Out like a light. See you in the morning sweetie." I replied blowing her a quick kiss.

"Night."

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me before I quickly got undressed and slipped on a gray t-shirt and a pair of boxers before climbing under my bedspread and wrapping up tightly under them. As my eyelids began to flutter my mind began to wander back to my date with Adam, a soft smile crept onto my face before my eyes finally fell closed and stayed that way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil winds up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem, John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job with the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Sixth.. well technically fifth chapter here for you wonder people ;D I'm am so sorry about posting the same chapter up in the last one, I don't know how the hell it happeneded but anyways, this is the real next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!_

**Dedication:** _This chapter/update is dedicated to the amazing, and talented Farrah Fawcett, the bad-ass Charlie's Angel that I'm sure we all used to pretend we could be, and who we will all also miss terribly, a moment of silence for Farrah Fawcett..... thank you C~: ________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 5

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay bacon coming guys!" I called as I moved the bacon-filled, sizzling skillet slightly on the stove. Ullie was just walking downstairs still half-dressed, while Ricky was sitting at the table playing his Gameboy. I was always an early morning person so I liked to get up early and get everything ready, mainly breakfast.

Without saying a word Ullie just grunged over to the table and sat down in one of the wooden chairs burying her head down into her arms on the table. I laughed as I walked over and sat down a plate of bacon, and scrambled eggs in front of her and Ricky.

"Morning to you too, sleep well?" She didn't respond, just looked up and scowled at me. "Well excuse me then, Ricky it's breakfast time put the game away." I ordered and Ricky placed the came to the side before beginning to dig into his tiny portion of eggs and two half slices of bacon.

"You going out with Adam again today?" Ullie asked groggily as she shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna bring Ricky along so they can get to know each other, without Ricky being covered in toilet paper." I laughed as I took a tiny sip of my morning coffee.

"Wow, meeting the kids on the second date, he must have been a perfect ten."

"He was, and I might as well go ahead and see if he can actually handle dealing with a six-year old in his life if he really wants to date me."

Ullie nodded in agreement before continuing her breakfast. Once we were done with that and she helped me clean up the dishes and the rest of the house which took about an hour or two. Ricky was already in the living room sitting in front of the television watching a rerun of Rugrats. I scooped him up into my arms and began smothering his face with kisses.

"Alright sweetie, go get dressed don't you want to go see Edge?"

"No way! He's gross!"

I gasped as Ullie burst into a fit of laughter on the sofa. I quickly glared back at her before turning back to Ricky and giving him a gentle smile. "Sweetie, you know that's just a character he plays on t.v. right?"

".... Huh?" He responded giving me a confused look. Okay, time for a new approach.

"Alright, if you go upstairs and get all dressed up nice then I'll take you out to get your favorite ice cream okay?" I watched as without answering Ricky quickly rushed away upstairs to get dressed.

"Lying to that poor boy so you can go on a date and get some nookie, sad Maddy, very same," Ullie said with a shameful head shake. I quickly made sure Ricky wasn't in the room before giving her a certain finger before I walked away upstairs to get dressed myself.

About two and a half hours later I had showered, and was fully dressed. I decided to go more casually since we were bringing Ricky along and I knew we were now going to get ice cream. I dressed in a slightly tight white graphic t-shirt with a graphic picture of a shooting star on the front, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black and white high tops. I quickly walked back downstairs where Ullie was now wearing a very expensive looking short black halter dress, with a pair of strappy heels. I gave her a wolf whistle as she was putting in her favorite silver hoop earrings in front of the mirror on the living room wall.

"Either your ordering adult channels, or somebody has a date?"

"The second one." Ullie responded with a smirk.

"How did you get a date in the two and a half hours it took me to get ready?" I asked walking beside her and checking my hair in the mirror as well.

"Remember when I went out to the store to get some milk?" I nodded "Well I picked up more than just some milk. I met this really cute guy named Josh and he's taking me out to lunch today."

I laughed. "You are incredible, you can pick up cute guys in two hours when you just go out to get some milk?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome I know. Is Ricky ready?"

"Yup, he's up in his room putting on his shoes," I sighed deeply as I walked over to the couch on the right wall beside the bookcase and sat down. "Ullie what is he can't get past Adam's who '_Edge_' thing, you know how serious he is about the WWE, and I really don't want to let another good one get away for a reason like this." I groaned as I rubbed my hands through my hair and lied my head back pressing it up against the wall.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Adam will explain everything to Ricky, he's a smart kid he outta be able to catch on to what's he's saying."

"I hope your right," I responded with one last sigh as Ricky then came back downstairs with his Reptar doll grasped firmly in hand and jumped up into my lap. I laughed as I ran my fingers through his hair when suddenly the door bell rang. That had to be Adam.

"Ooh, your date's here," Ullie snickered as she quickly- well as quickly as you can in spiked four-inch heels- ran over to the door and opened it quickly letting Adam inside. "Hi Adam, come on in."

I picked Ricky up into my arms as I got up from my seat and walked over towards the door where Adam stood waiting. He was dressed more casually today as well in a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of sightly baggy jeans with a silver hoop chain hanging from the right pocket and a pair of black and white converse.

"Hey there. Beautiful as ever," he said brushing my cheek with his hands. He was so smooth. "Ricky, hey man! I almost didn't recognize you without the toilet paper, your a good looking dude, just like your mommy."

I laughed as I hit him playfully on the chest before turning to Ullie. "Ricky give Ullie a kiss and say bye before we go."

"Bye!" Ricky chimed as he quickly pecked Ullie on the cheek and I did the same before following Adam out the front door and out to his car outside. I opened the door and Ricky climbed into the backseat and I buckled his seat belt, and Adam opened my door and I climbed into the passenger's side.

"Everybody ready?" Adam asked once he'd gotten into the car as well and buckled his seat belt as well.

"I am, you ready Ricky?" I asked looking back to my six-year old.

"Your going down in the Battle Royal Edge!" Ricky suddenly shouted out of the blue. My face quickly flushed red with embarrassment and I slapped my hand to my forehead as I turned back to Adam and sighed.

"I am so sorry--"

"Its fine," he laughed. "I get that from kids a lot. I guess I'll just have to spend some time with the little guy and hopefully make him an Edgehead too."

"Your not mad?" I asked surprised.

"Why would I be mad? He knows Edge, he doesn't know Adam Copeland, but I think I can change that if you kept me around, what do ya think?"

"I think it's a great idea. Now I sort of promised him ice cream, do you mind?"

"Not at all, my treat for both of you. You like that Ricky?" Adam asked looking into the back and giving Ricky a sweet smile. Ricky gave him a skeptical look and shrugged.

"Yeah.... but your still going down Copeland." Adam then turned back to me and I just laughed nervously.

"Kids, they say the darndest things."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil winds up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem, John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job with the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Okay... so I only got one review for the last chapter which is a little.... discouraging but hey, I'm not gonna chew everyone's head off because I knew people can be busy sometimes and can miss reviewing one little chapter, trust me I'm one of those people sometimes. But I'm sure you will all be back this chapter I hope and tell me what you think, and I think your gonna be surprised ;)_

**Dedication:**_ This chapter/update is dedicated to __DanielleCena1981_ _reviewed nearly every chapter so far, and was my only reviewer for the last chapter, so thanks a bunch gurl! And also to all my other reviewers who will also recieve a shout-out for reviewing mostly every other chapter so far most of you, you guys are AWESOME!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 6

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so everything was going well on the date for the most part. Ricky was getting along great with Adam, but anyone who buys you a triple scoop ice cream cone of all your favorite flavors, who wouldn't be super sweet to them? I decided share a hot fudge sundae with Adam which just happened to be both our favorites. Go figure.

"So, did I pass the test?" Adam suddenly asked shocking me a little as a little drop of ice cream to miss my mouth and dribble down my lower lip.

"Oh, my God. That is so embarrassing," I laughed as I looked around for a napkin. What surprised me was when I turned back to Adam and his lips suddenly pressed against mine and he sucked the ice cream off.

"Mmmh. And I thought it was good before," he spoke with a smirk causing me to laugh as I playfully nudged him in the shoulder. "So, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, right. What was it again?"

"Did I pass the test?"

"What test?" I asked giving him a mischievous smile.

"The kid test. I mean I've never actually had to go through this kind of situation with another guy before, but I think I did alright, enough for at least a B- right?"

I laughed and nodded. "I give you an A+. Ricky seems to like you a lot, and I can't say I disagree with him, your the only guy who actually seems to care about how important he is to me, all the other guys I've dated in the past don't really seem to get that... not that I've dated a whole lot of guys just... well you know,"

"Well don't worry because I totally get it, Ricky comes first and to be honest, I admire that."

"You do?" I asked shocked as I placed another spoon of ice cream into my mouth.

"Yeah, I mean most guys in their twenties only care about partying all night, or hanging with their friends, but you're different. You'd rather spend the night building blocks with your son, and you care about being home on time just so you can tuck him in. Compassion is a very important quality to me, and I think you're pretty amazing."

I smiled softly and nuzzled my head into his neck before suddenly there was an annoying buzzing noise in my ear. I heard Adam groan and I sat up for him to give me an apologetic smile as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. I sighed as he looked at the name.

"I'm so sorry but it's Vince and the last guy that ignored his call, ended up working in a place like this. Could you excuse me for a minute babe?"

I nodded in approval and he gave me a quick kiss on my lips before flipping his phone open and placing it to his ear as he scooted out of the booth and walked away outside of the ice cream parlor. I sighed before turning back to Ricky who's face was covered in ice cream.

"Mommy, I'm sticky!" He laughed as he tried to wipe his mouth with his hand. Wow, I have got to stop letting him hang around Ullie after she gets home from a bad date, give her a carton of fudge monkey, or a box of Krispy Kremes, it's like animal's feeding time on the Discovery Channel.

"You sure are sweetie, lets go get you cleaned up." I laughed as I picked him up into my arms and lead him back into the bathroom where I began to dab his mouth with a paper towel that I ran under some hot water. Once he was all cleaned up I picked him back up into my arms and lead him back out into the sitting area and I saw Adam walking back.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked as I walked over with Ricky still in my arms.

"Um, no. I'm sorry but Vince just called an 'emergancy' meeting at the arena with me so I have to go over there like, now."

"Oh, well it's okay, it's your job I understand," I responded with a soft smile.

"Hey, if you guys want to come along your more than welcome, it will only take ten minutes at the most and I could introduce you to some of the guys, I'm sure they'll be in the training room. Ricky would love to meet them, wouldn't you?"

"Ooh, mommy can we go, PLEEEEAASSSSE?" Ricky begged giving me one of his sweet smiles that he always used to get over on me, usually when I tried to make him eat broccoli. He never ate it.

"I dunno, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Vince or anything," I said reluctantly.

"Oh Vince won't care really, you can just hang in catering and I'll be out in ten minutes tops I promise. Come on, pllleasse?"

He and Ricky both started pleading at the same time until I just starting laughing and shook my head in agreement. Adam smiled and lead Ricky and I out to his car and once I'd checked to make sure Ricky was strapped in safe, yet comfortably, I climbed back into the passenger's side and buckled up Adam pulled out of the parking lot and off down the street.

-----------

The arena was the same as it was Monday night. There were a couple cars scattered around the parking lot. Adam got out and helped me with Ricky before he lead us to the door leading into the arena and he flashed the big guy at the door some pass or something before leading us inside the arena. Adam was right, there were a couple of guys from the show walking around, most of them were sweaty for I'm guessing working out like Adam said.

I placed Ricky down as Adam stopped in front of a black door on the side of the hallway that read 'Vince McMahon' he told me that he'd be right out and gave me the directions to catering where I could get food and stuff until he came back before he gave me a quick kiss and walked inside Vince's office.

I sighed as I followed Adam's directions down the hallway and arrived at to large white double doors that read 'catering' I shrugged before walking inside, there wasn't really anyone inside besides a few men that looked like security guards, they each turned and gave me a glance before turning back to their conversation, I'm guessing since we got past the big guy out front it wasn't their problem anymore.

I walked over to what appeared to be a cappuccino machine which was surrounded by other little food items on display. After it had finished my steaming french vanilla cappuccino I took a little sip since it was still hot before I turned around to take Ricky over to the table, only problem. He wasn't there!

"Ricky?..... Ricky?!" I called frantically as I glanced around for any sign of my son but he was nowhere to be found. I quickly ran over to the group of men. "Hi, have either of you seen a little six year old boy, kinda pale, long black hair, green eyes?" They each shook their heads before returning to ignoring me.

I wanted to curse each of them out but I had more important matters at hand so I settled for 'accidentaly' dropping my _very _hot cappuccino in the nearest one's lap and a smirk formed across my face as I heard him scream in agony while I ran out the doors leading me back into the hallway.

"Ricky?!.... Has anyone seen my son?!" I called and everyone I passed just shook their heads, okay I had gone way past worried and had went to petrified. I quickly ran back to Vince's door and began to knock to get Adam when suddenly I heard a voice behind me that instantly made my entire body tense up.

"I think I found what your lookin' for," I slowly and reluctantly turned around to find Ricky smiling hand in hand with his father.

Yes. John was holding _our_ son.

Oh boy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil winds up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem, John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job with the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:** _Alright so I got most of my lovely reviewers back and I'm so glad because you guys help me think better and come up with new chapters, and this one took forever, I don't like it all that much but.. it's something I guess to tie you guys over while I come up with another great idea for the next chapter! See ya!_

**Dedication:**_ This chapter/update is dedicated to **ALL**the wonderful people who have reviewed, and alerted, and faved this story, you guys are like soooo amazing and I only hope that you continue to support this fic, and me :)________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Is this your son?" He asked walking over standing right in front of me. God he still looked almost exactly the same, just a little older.

__

'Yeah, your's too you asshole, and if my calculator is correct you owe me six-years of child support you jackass!'

"Um, yeah. Thanks so much." I said as I quickly took Ricky from him and began to walk away down the hallway to get away from him as fast as I could. Of course, he followed.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked running up so that he was now walking beside me. His body was glistening from sweat which ran from his forehead all the way down to his also glistening very hot toned chest which was just oozing deliciousness... oh God, I sound like a teenage girl.

"Nope, sorry." I spoke quickly beginning to walk back into catering.

"Are you sure, your face it looks so... familiar?" He asked moving so that he was in front of me so that he could closer examine my face. I quickly turned to the right a little so my hair covered my face not allowing him to see. "Have you worked here before or something?"

"Sorry, no. I have to go, thanks for helping me find my son." I said as I quickly began walking back the way we had come. This time John didn't follow and I took a deep breath as I turned to Ricky and frowned. "Oh yeah, you are in _so_ much trouble mister."

I suddenly jumped as the door beside me opened and out walked Adam with the infamous Vince McMahon behind him with a bright smile of his face. For him to be as old as I'm sure he was, he wasn't bad looking. A little gray and a few wrinkles here and there but he could still past to be in his mid or late forties.

"Oh hey, sorry I took so long." Adam said wrapping his arm around my waist. I shrugged it off and put on a smile even though my heart was racing inside my chest from my previous unwanted encounter, I felt terrible inside for the face that I should have told him, he does deserve to know, but then again he's in the prime of his career, he doesn't want to be tied down by a six-year old he knows nothing about.

"Ah, so this is the famous Maddy?" Vince asked his smile growing from ear-to-ear. "Adam brought you up like six or seven times in there rushing me so he could get back out here to you. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon," the billionaire introduced extending his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Madison O'Neil. Nice to meet you as well sir, you are like the most famous person I've ever met.. and the richest,"

"Hey, I like this one Adam, you should definitely keep him around," Vince replied with a laugh.

"Don't worry Vince, I'll try," Adam replied and I just smiled moving closer to him but making sure to keep a close eye on Ricky so he didn't pull another Houdini act.

I suddenly noticed Vince giving me a very hard stare and my guess was he was studying over my facial features, it was a little weird but, okay.

"Hey, Madison how old are you exactly?" Vince asked still studying over my facial gestures. Oh, God. Please don't tell me he remembers me from a wild drunken night as well, I think I might die.

"Twenty-five sir, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for a job would you? One of my idiot reporters broke his leg tripping down some stairs and he's gonna be out for about three months, and you look like you could be a perfect fit for his replacement, young, fresh. Are you good with memorizing lines and such?"

"Um well.... yeah I guess."

"Great! Well I could set you up on a test run on the next show and if you do good you can consider the spot your's, who do ya say?"

"Um, actually Mr. McMahon, I already have a job which I _really_ love, and plus your company moves around so much and I just don't think I would be able to keep uprooting my son like that, and leaving him behind is out of the question so, thanks for the offer but, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." I replied courteously putting on a smile.

"Okay, well if you change your mind Adam has my number. Just sleep on it and if you still choose to decline then that's just fine okay?"

I opened my mouth to decline once more when Adam intervened: "He will definitely think it over Vince, see you Saturday?"

"See ya."

"Ricky, say goodbye to Vince," I said taking his hand and waving it at Mr. McMahon.

"Goodbye!" He spoke with a smile as Vince waved and walked away down the hall.

------------

Adam lead us back out to the car and I this time I was surprised as Ricky actually wanted Adam to help him get strapped in, of course I felt like one of his old toys that just got thrown to the side but I was really glad that he was finally starting to take a real liking to Adam, God knows I had.

"So, why'd you tell Vince I'd think about taking the job, you know I already have one right?" I asked with a chuckle as I got into the passenger side and shut the door.

"Yeah but Vince never takes no as a direct answer, and if you kept saying no we would have been there for hours, and besides, I think that it's a really amazing opportunity for you, you should really think about it," Adam advised with a smile.

"And why is that?"

"Because, being a WWE report is a _very _well paid job. Whatever your making now as a quack---" I shot him a glare. "Therapist, you could make twice that as a reporter, and besides it would give us some more time to spend together and that is definitely something I'd look forward too."

"I'm sure you would but, I couldn't just leave Ricky like that, I'm sure we can find some other way to make this work right?"

"Yeah of course, but all I'm asking you to do is sleep on it, and if your still against it then we'll figure something out when I take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning," Adam replied with a sly smirk.

"You are just milking up all your time with me aren't you?"

"Every second."

"Ricky, how would you like to spend the tomorrow morning at the park with aunt Ullie?" I asked turning back to my son who was caught up with fumbling with his Reptar doll that he practically dragged out of the house with him.

"Okay!" He replied with a bright smile, I remeber that smile, it was John's smile. Crap!

Why couldn't he look more like me? Not that he wasn't adorable as is, he was a perfect mixture between both John and I, but I better come up with some kind of excuse because I was sure that by the time he turns twelve he would be able to pass as John's twin.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked snapping me out of my daze as I realized I had turned back around and was just staring off into space.

"Huh, nothing. Just thinking," I replied with a soft smile.

"Anything you wanna share?"

"No just... meaningless stuff. But I guess I've got more important things to think about right?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm not pressuring you to do it or anything, I'm just asking you to think about it. Promise me?"

I hadn't even realized that the car had stopped, I glanced out my window and saw the large white house I called home. I turned to Adam and gave him a soft smile and a nod before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright, I'll think about it, promise."

"EW!" Ricky cried with a frown from the back, it wasn't the whole two men kissing thing, it was the fact that he was six, kissing was gross to him anyways.

"Alright, I guess that's my cue," I laughed as I got out of the car and helped Ricky out of the backseat and he quickly ran up the front porch and into the house.

Ullie's car was in the yard so I took a guess that the date didn't go so well, but then again what kind of quality guy do you meet in the dairy section at Food Lion, honestly?

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning, hopefully with an answer?" Adam asked with a hopeful smile as he took my hands in his which seemed to swallow my tiny hands whole.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow superstar," I replied with a smirk as I leaned up and gave him two quick kisses before giving him a five-finger wave as he stepped down off the porch and headed back to his car and I walked inside the house.

I walked into the living room where Ullie was sitting on the couch, her hair looked a mess and she was holding ice over her knuckles, it looked like she'd gotten into a bar fight or something.

"Ull! What the hell happened to you?!" I cried as I quickly ran in and sat down beside her.

"Oh I went out on that date, it was lovely until his wife showed up!"

"What?! He was married?!" I cried, shocked.

"Yeah, five years running and today was his anniversary for crying out loud!" Ullie laughed sarcastically.

"So the wife showed up?"

"Yeah, the bitch tried to yank my hair out so I kicked her ass, and then I kicked his because he made me ruin my new dress so thus explains the knuckles. But how was your date?" She asked putting on a smile as she flipped her mess of hair.

"Well, not nearly as exciting as yours but I had a great time. I've got some things to think about but if you need me to stay down here with you then---"

"No, go ahead I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go, and could you tell Ricky I'll give him ten bucks to come down her and give me a foot rub?" She asked with a smile.

"**NO**!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary:** _After a one-night stand at a wild college house party Maddy O'Neil winds up pregnant with John Cena's baby. The only problem, John doesn't know. But when Maddy begins a romance with Adam Copeland and gets a brand new job with the WWE can he keep his secret safe or will, or will things being to unravel for the Doctor of Thug-a-nomics? Slash. JohnxOcxEdge_

**A/n:**_Okay I am soooo totally sorry I've been doing so much around the house with trying to find a job, and pre-school studying, and all that other junk that I just haven't had time for really anything. But all that's over now and I'm back so please enjoy this very steamy ;) update._

**Dedication:**_ This chapter/update is dedicated to everyone who has waited patiently for this update which I am so sorry took so long to post up. Thanks for not killing me or anything, you guys ROCK! ________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Are you insane?! Take it!"

Okay, so maybe telling Ullie about the job offering I got from Vince wasn't the complete recognition to decline I was hoping for.

"What?!" I asked surprised by her answer as I sipped my morning coffee at the wooden dinner table in the kitchen with Ullie, while Ricky was still upstairs getting dressed for his day to spend time with Ullie while Adam and I had breakfast.

Ullie pored herself her own cup and walked over sitting down in front of me. "Take the job Maddy, it's perfect for you, I mean you've always wanted to act. Remember how happy you were when you got the part of Pippin in the school play? This is the closes you'll get to it, so take the damn job!"

"Yes I did, but I can't take that job Ull!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, what about Ricky, and you, and my job?! I can't just pick up all my things and move around from city to city, and state to state, or god even country to country when I have all these responsibilities here."

"Maddy, you've always been the responsible one, doing what others wanted you to do, or what you think you _have_ to do, but what do _you_ want to do Maddy? Do you want to take the job?"

"Well yes but--"

"But nothing, take it! Go nuts, let your hair down for once in your life! This could be the perfect opportunity for you. Just stop doing the responsible thing for once and break a few rules, make a decision that hasn't been thought out all together. You did that with John and you got the best thing that has ever happened to you. Maybe making rash decisions is God's way of making you happy," Ullie suggested with a smile as she sipped her coffee.

Okay, when Ullie said something completely irrational and it actually began to make sense to me, things were really bad. Maybe she was right, I was always the responsible one, always doing the right thing, or what everyone else expected me to do. I did really want to take this job, to open my eyes to new things. I needed a sign...

_Ding, dong!_

Suttle, very suttle.

"Well, looks like your date's here, you made up your mind yet?" Ullie asked getting up from the table and taking our mugs over to the sink to clean them.

"Nope, I guess I'm gonna have to think about it a little more."

"Alright. Ricky, come on time to go!" She called upstairs and it was quickly followed by the light sounds of Ricky's footsteps running downstairs.

"No running!" I called and the footsteps instantly slowed, I was barely able to hear him until he finally jumped off the bottom step and ran into the kitchen jumping up into my lap, his Reptar doll practically glued inside his tiny palm. "Hey sweetie, you all ready to go?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, give mommy a quick kiss and then aunt Ullie is gonna take you out to do whatever you want to do today, alright?" Ricky nodded as he gave me a tiny peck on the cheek and I handed him to Ullie as I got up from my chair and headed for the front door.

"And I just _know_that you wanna come with aunt to try on some brand new Manolos right?" Ullie asked giving Ricky a bright smile.

"Ullie," I warned as I arrived at the front door shooting her a stare, she stuck out her tongue at me and I simply chuckled as I opened the front door and there stood Adam with a soft smile on his face.

"Morning beautiful," he said giving me a greeting kiss which just turned my whole morning from sour to amazing with one little touch of his lips to mine.

"Hi, Adam." I giggled.

"Hey Ullie, Ricky my man!" Adam greeted as he stepped inside and gave Ullie a hug and a high-five for Ricky before he walked back to extended his hand to mine. "Ready to go, anywhere you want breakfast is on me?"

"Aw, you two are just too damn cute!" Ullie cooed and a shot her a glare.

"Ullie, language."

"Whatever, come on Ricky lets go to the park. See you two later!" She waved along with Ricky as they exited the house and went out to ullie car before hauling off down the street.

"So, where to?" Adam asked with a smile once they'd left.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having breakfast here? I'm a great cook, and we have the place to ourselves which is very rare so, what do say?"

"That fine with me, as long as there's food I'm in." I laughed and nudged him in the arm as he walked inside the house and I closed the door behind him. This should be interesting.

**_~*~*~_**

"Okay, I have no idea what this means. What's a whisk?" Adam asked as he stared down utterly confused as the yellow substance in the bowl before him, and we were only making omelets. Oi.

"Sweetie, a whisk isn't an object. Like this," I laughed as I showed him how to properly handle the yellow substance. I could tell Adam wasn't used to cooking every morning, thankfully I've had years of experience.

"Oh. I'm more of a shake 'n' bake kinda guy myself. You shake.... well, maybe you could bake."

I laughed as I nudged his arm before I picked up the bowl and poured the egg mixture into the heated skillet on the stove. I then walked over and pulled myself up onto one of the tiled kitchen counters and sneaky Adam somehow found his way between my legs with his hands placed on the counter tops on either side of me with little if any space between us.

"So, did you think about Vince's offer?" He asked with a smirk as he brought his face merely inches from mine.

"It's all I've been thinking about all morning... I just don't know yet," I sighed as I place my forehead up against his.

"Well is there anything I can do to... persuade you to take the offer?"

I giggled uncontrollably as his suddenly began to nuzzle his head into the crook of my neck before I suddenly felt his lips brush over my skin and he began to kiss his way down my neck to my collar bone. I closed my eyes as a soft moan escaped my lips from Adam's touch. I really hope he didn't leave a hickey, I'd never hear the end of it from Ullie.

I suddenly grabbed Adam's head and pulled him up to face me before I crushed my lips together with his and wrapped my arms around his neck, and somehow my legs followed as they wrapped around his waist.

Adam didn't have any protest, quite the opposite actually as I could feel the smile forming from his lips pressed to mine as he suddenly effortlessly lifted me up off the counter and carried me over to the breakfast table and sat me down on the edge.

All my inhibitions went out the window in a split second as I pushed everything on the table out of the way and onto the floor. Hopefully nothing important broke, like my good China. Adam smiled as he pulled his shirt up above his head and threw it onto the floor giving me a good view of his amazing body before we were back to square one and his lips were pressed to mine again.

I slowly began to lie back with him on top of me before his lips once again moved down to my chin, then to my neck, then my collar bone before he finally began to unbutton my shirt and I had absolutely no problem with this as I slipped my right arm out of the sleeve before my left and threw it down to the floor beside his.

"Wow, you really are beautiful," Adam stated with a broad smiled and I simply laughed before pulling him back to me.

I began to run my fingers through his hair as his lips once again met mine before an odd smell filled my nose. I tried to ignore it but it only got stronger, followed by a very annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere in the house; that's when I remembered.

"The omelets!" I cried as I quickly pushed Adam away and hopped off the table to run over and grab the smokey, sizzling skillet off the stove before the omelets caught fire.

Adam ran over and opened a window to let the smoke out while I used a oven mitten to grab the pipping hot handle of the skillet and place it in the sink before I turned on the water and my vision was instantly crowded by steam from the skillet.

"Wow... um, okay." I stated stupidly as I placed my hands on my hips and watched our crispy breakfast run down the drain.

"So... you wanna go to IHOP?" Adam asked walking back over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Sorry about... ya know,"

"Yeah I definitely gonna have some blue one's tonight but I'd rather have that than an empty stomach."

"Yeah, your right. We should probably get dressed,"

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n:**_ I know, it's been like FOREVER since I've updated this story, and I'm extremely sorry to all of my dedicated fans who have supported it from the start. I recently had some serious family issues that demanded all my attention for a while and after that school began kicking my ass so between family drama and school I barely had enough time to breathe let alone sleep. But I'm back now, and MUCH better hopefully so let's get this story back on track all right? Thanks._

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to ALL the amazing people who have reviewed, PM'd, alerted, faved, and read this story and have been waiting patiently (and some not so patiently) for me to return. You guys ROCK for sticking with me and coming back to pick things up where we left off :D

**Warning: This chapter contains some sexual nature so if you're not okay with that then you might wanna skip over this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I stood to the side with one hand stuffed in my pocket, while the other held the vanilla ice cream cone I was licking that Adam had purchased me from a street kart just a few minutes earlier. I watched in amusement as he did his whole 'celebrity' thing and signed some little kid's autograph book. I found it completely adorable how great Adam was with kids-- he even gave the little boy free tickets to that 'Royal Rumble' thing Ricky hasn't stopped talking about.

"Hey, see you at the Rumble kid." Adam waved goodbye to the little boy and his mother as the two walked off back towards their car which wasn't parked along with a few other cars - Adam's included - in the parking lot, not too far away from where we were standing.

I smiled as Adam approached, stuffing his red ballpoint back into his jeans pocket. He smiled back and wrapped a long arm around my shoulder, pulling me close as we continued our perfect stroll through the park.

"So you just keep a spare set of those things in your pocket huh?" I inquired, letting Adam have a lick of my cone since he had long since devoured his.

"Yeah. Whenever I go out in public and I meet a kid as cute as that, I sometimes give them a pair," he told me as we found ourselves hidden away from the rest of society as we ducked between the tall birch, and oak trees.

I'd run through these trees a plenty of times before after Ricky when he was younger and he decided to go exploring when I brought him here. Over that time I'd become familiar with these little perfect secluded places that was practically hidden from everywhere else who didn't know just exactly where to look through all the bushes and evergreen. However, besides Ullie and my son, I had never brought anyone else here. I considered this place... a sanctuary. But Adam, he was important to me, I didn't feel like my space had been violated, or intruded. I felt... comforted with him here with me.

"I slipped a set under Ricky's pillow for the three of you - you don't mind, do you?"

I looked at him in shock. I'd been struggling with trying to get those tickets for, like, ever, and like a knight in cowboy boots, and ripped jeans, Adam swoops in and saves the day. He was too amazing sometimes.

Adam apparently mistook my silence for ungratefulness. "'Cause if you do I could totally..."

"Thank you," I said quickly, cutting him off. "You are... amazing."

Adam smiled as he leaned down and pecked me once on the lips. "I prefer Mr. Awesome, but, that works too."

I chuckled and elbowed him lightly in the ribs as we came to the clearing I'd been leading us towards— my quiet place. Littered across the clearing were a few old wooden swings, an old, rusted jungle gym that hadn't been used in ages, and California's most amazing section of daffodils, and hibiscus. When I came here for the first time and saw these beautiful plants on the very of death, I thought it would be a waste to just let them die like that, so I came back once or twice a week to water them.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Adam said, bewildered, as I led him over to bench that sat in front of a railing, giving us a view of the beautiful waterfall that wasn't too far off from here.

We sat down and I brought my legs up onto the bench and nuzzled into Adam warmth. He rested his chin on the top of my head and we just sat in a perfect, blissful silence for a long moment. I listened to his heart beat, and felt his chest rise and fall with every perfect breath he took. I couldn't believe that this man was actually able to flawlessly portray his alter ego of 'Edge' on television. Adam Copeland was the complete definition of the perfect man.

What did I do to deserve a guy like him?

"I really wish you'd come," Adam murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

I sighed softly. "Believe me Adam, I want to _so _bad. But..."

"I know, I know - Ricky." Adam sighed as well. "I feel incredibly selfish for even giving you this option. I set myself up for disappointment, it's just... I know we haven't been dating for very long—not even a week in fact—but it's just... just something about you. I don't feel the same way about you like I've felt about anybody else."

I smiled as I gently pushed myself off Adam and looked into his angelic face. He was nervous; I could see the worry creased across his forehead. I gave him a gentle smile before I leaned forward and kissed him, as deeply, and as passionately as I possibly could, and for a second, the whole world just seemed to stop moving, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. It was almost as if something in my gut was kicking me, telling me not to let this one slip away.

_'What do you want to do Maddy?' _Ullie's words rang in my head. I knew what I wanted to do all along, but I just couldn't bring myself to take that risk before. But now, I felt like I was ready. I needed to, for once, just stop being so afraid of being out of control, and to just, jump in head first. Maybe I'll fall, maybe I won't, but I'll never know if I never try right?

"Yes," I said as I broke the lip lock between Adam and me.

"Huh?" he whispered, still sounding a little mesmerized by the kiss, and I didn't blame him for that.

"I said yes," I repeated with a giggle. "I'll take the job."

Adam's eyes suddenly lit up. "You will?! But... wha... what about Ricky?"

"Ricky has Ullie, and I'll talk to him everyday, and see him as much as possible, and more than that," I answered easily.

Besides her language usage, Ullie was practically almost the perfect Godmother. She knew my son just as well as I did, and she'd been there for me ever since I first found out I was pregnant so I had nothing but faith in my best friend.

"Maddy, are you sure about this? I don't want to rush into this because you think that I'm pushing you or anything like that. If you come, I want it to be because you want to."

I smiled and nodded my head vigorously. "I really, really do, Adam. If... you want me to come that is."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you to come! Nothing would make me happier!" Adam exclaimed, cupping my face in his hands as he placed a kiss on my lips, then another, and another. "It'll be great! You can meet Randy, and Amy, and... all my other friends in the company!"

I laughed and nodded before saying, "That sounds great."

"You're amazing," Adam whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I prefer, Mr. Awesome," I replied. He chuckled before he pressed his lips against mine once more. "You... should probably... call... Vince," I muttered between kisses, yet, when Adam pulled away, I could help but whine.

He laughed before he kissed me once more then reached into his pocket to fish out his cell phone. "Are you sure about this?" he asked as he dialed what I guessed to be Vince McMahon's phone number but didn't hit send just yet.

I gave him a confident smile and a single nod. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

"Party, party, par_tay_. Party, party, par_tay_." I sighed heavily as I watched Ullie prance around the room doing her little happy dance.

She was taking the news of my departure worse than I thought actually. I'd expected balloons and a parade by now. I pick such great friends don't I?

Ricky sat in my lap, he hadn't stopped gushing about the fact that I would be going on the road with Adam either. I thought he would think that I was completely selfish and that I didn't love him anymore and I was abandoning him - which was so far from the truth that it wasn't even remotely funny - but he was taking it expertly.

"Wait until Billy finds out that my mom is going on the road with Edge! Mom, can I go over to Billy's house tomorrow?"

I giggled softly and nodded. "Sure sweetie. You can go wherever you want tomorrow."

"Even the Grand Canyon?" Ricky asked, excited.

"Um... maybe we should keep it in a close-to-home range for now," I replied, kissing him on the forehead.

"So, when are you leaving?" Ullie asked, sitting down in the armchair in front of us.

"Wednesday. Vince is gonna let me get everything straightened away here first before I come down. He was even nice enough to agree to let Adam stay behind and help me get everything I need packed up and ready to go. I think he has a soft spot for single moms."

Ullie smirked. "Well... for him to be such a geezer, he is kinda cute."

I frowned in disgust. "Ew! Ull he's like older than your dad."

"What? Old guys need love too, Madeline. God, you're so discriminatory."

I laughed before I picked Ricky up into my arms, "And on that note – its bedtime. Ricky, say goodnight to Aunt Ullie."

"Goodnight, Aunt Ullie."

"Goodnight sweetie. Give Aunt Ullie a kiss." Ricky and I both frowned as Ullie proceeded to smother my son in her lipstick.

"Ull, I would appreciate if you wouldn't smother my child in your Mocha Cappuccino lipstick, 'kay?" I argued as I began wiping the sides of Ricky's face that was smeared with Ullie's make-up.

"Oh get the dick out of your butt, already," Ullie groaned as she walked of into the kitchen.

"Langu - oh, forget it." I sighed before I turned off the light in the living room and carried Ricky upstairs off to bed. Once he was perfectly tucked underneath his sheets drifting off into unconsciousness, I carefully reached behind his pillow and felt around until I found exactly what I was looking for. I smiled as I retrieved the tiny tickets to front-row seats to the WWE's Royal Rumble Pay-per-view event. I placed on of them down on the nightstand beside Ricky's bed before I quietly tip-toed across the room, shut of the light, and closed the door behind me on my way out before I headed off down the hall to my own bedroom.

As I stripped down to my briefs and settled in under my satin sheets. I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes, and just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard an annoying rumbling coming from close by. My eyes snapped open and I rolled over to find the source of the noise keeping me from sleeping was my cell phone which was put on vibrate. I reached over and grabbed it, then smiled as the picture of Adam flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Okay, I may be risking being completely clingy and you changing your mind about me but... would you mind me sleeping over?"

I quickly propped myself up on one of my elbows. "Well, of course you can stay but, Adam, your hotel is like ten blocks away from here in town." I heard him chuckle and I knew instantly that he was up to something. "Adam, where are you?"

"Look out your window and find out."

I frowned in confusion but threw the sheets off me and slid out my bed over to the window, and sure enough, standing on my lawn in nothing but a pair of jeans was Adam, smiling at me. "Hey, beautiful."

I laughed and gave him an incredulous stare. "What are you doing down there?"

"Well, I figured that if you said no that I'd serenade you from outside your window until you had to let me in... or called the cops - whichever came first."

"You're insane," I whispered in response.

"Yeah, probably. So... you gonna let me in?"

I giggled before I closed my window and quietly tip-toed out of my room and downstairs. Ullie's room was right down the hall from mine so I did a quick check inside and she was already fast asleep. By the time I opened the front door, Adam was standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets, grinning.

"Top of the morning to ya."

I chuckled quietly and shook my head. "Get in here."

_~*~_

"So this is your room huh?" Adam inquired as he moved over to my dresser and picked up a picture of Ricky and myself. He smiled as he looked at the portrait before he gently - and thankfully quietly - placed it back down on the dresser. "It's just what I expected."

"And what did you expect?" I asked, sitting on my legs on my bed.

"Clean, orderly, pretty much you."

I gasped. "Are you inclining that I am boring, Adam Copeland?"

"Well, how about you prove me wrong then?" Adam wiggled his eyebrows at me and I instantly felt my cheeks flush red. "Are-are you blushing?"

"No," I retorted quickly.

"You're blushing," Adam chuckled lowly as he walked over and sat down in front of me on the bed. "I was just kidding, babe. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, all right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I know."

I then pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. Adam sharp intake of breath as he went over, and the stunned look on his face as he lied under me on the bed proved my point. He smiled before he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to crush my lips against his. For some odd reason, his lips still tasted like vanilla ice cream from earlier - I didn't want to stop tasting them.

I shrieked as in an instant Adam rolled us over and was now hovering over me. He made sure not to press his full weight on me though. He smirked wickedly at me before his began sucking at my neck for the second time today. I gasped when I felt his teeth gently sink in. It hurt, but it was a good type of pain.

Adam pushed his hips forward, rubbing his crotch against mine and I sharply inhaled as a jolt of pleasure shot through my body. "Adam..." I moaned. "Are you wearing underwear?"

Adam smirked before his hands traveled down and unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed them down from his waist and tossed them off to the side, leaving him completely naked above me. "That would be a no."

I looked at his fully erect cock that was now resting atop my briefs and smiled. "Good."

He kissed his way down from my neck to my torso, taking the time to gently suck and nibble on each of my nipples before he moved down further to my abdomen. I think my eyes may have rolled back in my head when he sucked on my sensitive navel, I know that I was moaning, and failing to try and keep it down so that neither Ullie nor Ricky woke up.

"Let's get rid of these," Adam murmured as he grabbed the waistband of my underwear and gently pulled them down. I lifted up my legs to help him get them easier. He tossed them to the side and grinned seductively at my fully nude body. "Where's Ricky and Ullie?" he whispered.

"Right down the hall."

"Oh, well, you might wanna try to keep quiet." Without another word Adam grabbed my stiff member and wrapped his lips around the swollen head. I was sure now my eyes had rolled to the back of my skull as my back arched and my hands traveled down and ran through Adam's sandy locks.

I moaned as quietly as I possibly could as Adam worked his expert tongue over my - I just realized - very neglected shaft. He quickly moved to take the full length in his mouth and feeling my cock at the back of his throat I swear was nearly enough to send me over the edge (no pun intended) right then and there.

I panted heavily and clawed at the sheets to stifle my sounds as Adam bobbed his head up and down on my shaft as he began sucking it harder. Eventually my hips began moving in sink with him as they bucked forward every time that he went down.

"Adam," I moaned out his name softly.

I could feel him smiling around my cock as I grew closer and closer to my peaking point. Adam continued to work me over until finally, I felt an incredible sensation wash over my entire body as I climaxed. I could still feel Adam's warmth around my mouth so I knew that he must have swallowed.

Finally, Adam took my softening member out of his mouth and kissed his way back up my torso. When he finally came up to kiss me, I could taste the saltiness of my cum inside his mouth so my suspicions were confirmed. We finally fell back into the sheets, panting.

"Wow..." Adam wheezed. "That was fun."

I propped myself up on my elbow and raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't really think that this was over did he.

He gasped as once again I was straddling his waist. His hands instantly gripped my hips as I moved down to begin trailing kisses from his lips down to his jaw, then further down to his neck and torso. When I came face to face with his impressive shaft, I wondered just how exactly I was going to do this. I hadn't been with very many guys, and it seemed that all the guys that worked for the WWE seemed to all have dicks that were on the much larger side of the ruler.

"Maddy," Adam whispered after my brief hesitation. "You don't have to..."

I winked at him before I grabbed his throbbing cock. I noticed that a little precum was now lightly coating my fingers. I've never before tasted cum, or precum for that matter, before, but since he did it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I hesitantly lifted my finger up to my mouth and sucked Adam juices off. Hump, it wasn't terrible.

I looked up into his eyes and I saw nothing but lust, and desperation. Deciding not to torture him anymore, I moved down and wrapped my lips around the head of Adam's cock, flicking my tongue of the slit which enticed a low growl to rip from Adam's throat.

"_Fuuck_," he moaned all low and throaty as he began softly stroking his fingers through my arm.

I smiled as I blew around the head of Adam's cock before I felt him buck his hips forward, sending his cock a little deeper down my throat. I felt the tiny prickle of Adam's pubic hair at the base of Adam's cock tickling my nose as I forced myself to take as much of him in my mouth as possible. I hummed around his thick length which Adam rewarded me with another low groan. I glanced up and saw Adam with his head lolled back biting his lip and I couldn't help but laugh, sending the vibrations tingling down his cock.

I began bobbing my head up and down faster and quickly after that Adam lost it. He moaned as he began thrusting his hips up sending his cock further down my throat. I surprised myself even when I felt his head hit the back of my throat and I didn't automatically begin choking.

"Maddy... that feels..." Adam broke off into a loud moan and I new all inhibitions about keeping it quiet had long since been thrown out of the window for him.

Realizing that I needed to finish this up before Ullie, or worst, Ricky, heard all the commotion we were making, I moved up, gently scraping my teeth against the flesh of Adam cock before I moved back up to blow on the swollen pink head before I swiped my tongue of the slit, lapping up a little more of Adam's precum. He groaned even louder before his gently guided my head back down, sending me all the way down until my nose was buried in his pubes.

"Baby... I'm gonna... come."

I quickly moved my head up to send another quick lick between the slit in Adam's cock, and, with a low, throaty growl, I felt Adam arch off the bed and his cock do a little deeper down my throat as his hot fluids began running down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could, not really disturbed all that much by the taste. After about three more spurts of cum from his cock Adam finally began calming down, and I felt his cock being softening in my mouth.

I took it out and watch it fall limply against his abs as I kissed my way back up all the way to his lips. He smiled at me before his passionately brought his lips to mine, tasting his own spunk in the process. Finally, I rolled over, the both of us panting much heavier this time, and cuddled up into his side as he wrapped an arm around me.

"That was... incredible," he panted holding me close to him."You're incredible."

I smiled softly as I ran my hands over his sweaty, glistening torso. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."


End file.
